


The Allegory of the Cave

by letmein_swizzyland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Bellatrix is a good guy, F/F, Spy - Freeform, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmein_swizzyland/pseuds/letmein_swizzyland
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, like Snape, is a deeply undercover agent who was recruited by Dumbledore at the start of the first wizarding war. She's been feeding information to the Order of the Phoenix and helping give them a competitive edge from within. Her brilliance, ability to compartmentalize, and magic have allowed her to operate undetected as the Dark Lord's "most faithful". Her contrived reputation and crazed persona have helped her play the role well. That is until her cover is blown by Hermione Granger during the attack in the Department of Mysteries."Stop looking at the shadows on the cave's wall. Turn around and face your Truth. "Cannon Divergent/AU





	The Allegory of the Cave

Looking for someone to work with on this writing prompt! 

Writing prompt concept: 

Bellatrix Lestrange, like Snape, is a deeply undercover agent who was recruited by Dumbledore at the start of the first wizarding war. She's been feeding information to the Order of the Phoenix and helping give them a competitive edge from within. Her brilliance, ability to compartmentalize, and magic have allowed her to operate undetected as the Dark Lord's "most faithful". Her contrived reputation and crazed persona have helped her play the role well. That is until her cover is blown by Hermione Granger during the attack in the Department of Mysteries. "Stop looking at the shadows on the cave's wall. Turn around and face your Truth. " 

Cannon Divergent/AU 

\-------------  
Rough start of what I was thinking for the beginning. Just jotting down some ideas. 

Story starts with Bellatrix's point of view. Set the scene of her desparetly trying to send a message (or speaking in code to Snape) before getting called away by Mr.Malfoy. She hurries to go to him to show nothing is amidst. She apperates to him and comes upon the scene of all the kids in the department of mysteries between the shelves of prophecies. She feels the other death eaters join them. She has to think fast, if she doesn't take the lead then one of the other DEs will. While she is scrambling for a way to sabotage this DE mission she sees Hermione slowly moving her wand towards the crystal balls. To help cause a distraction to allow the girl the time she needs, Bella puts on her "mask", clears her brain, and steps into her carefully constructed persona of Bellatrix. (note: change between name variance to denote if she is in character or just being herself?). Quote the lines from the book here where she starts taunting Neville while keeping an eye on Hermione who is working on tipping the shelf of prophecies. Once the prophecies start falling and Chaos strikes , Bellatrix sees how beyond livid Malfoy is. She briefly fears that he is going to target his rage on Hermione since he is not allowed to touch the boy. She shifts into a state of almost-being, of apperating but not apperating, of flying but not flying. She swirls into the black smoke Voldemort taught them how to do and pushes herself to go as fast as she could to catch up to the kids. She focuses on Hermione. her gut instinct is telling her to protect the girl from Malfoy. Bella grabs Hermione and brings her to the ledge surrounding the platform. Describe it like in the book. She holds her close, with her wand pointed at her throat. her body sinks into Hermiones immediately and she is surprised at the sensation. it startles her and she goes ridged. Hermione feels this and turns her head slightly to look at her. They make eye contact and have a moment. 

Feel free to add idea or wish list items you would like included if you were reading this plot! <3


End file.
